Different Kind Of Life
by SamcedesSoulmates
Summary: Mercedes Jones, Has been crushing on Sam Evans for a long time, when she finally gets him. Will she be able to accept his life style, or walk away from something she has wanted for years. Does Love conquer all...This will be a smutty story with other couples to...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee. if I did it would revolve around Mercedes Jones, instead of Rachel Berry... Just saying.**

**Here is my second Glee story, I love writing for Samcedes, I haven't felt this way about a couple since, Lucas and Peyton from One Tree Hill.. All my inspiration comes from that couple.. I'm totally in love with Amber Riley, I mean seriously, is there anything that girl can't do... :) She is so FLAWLESS!  
**

**Anyways, This story is going to have a lot of smut, in it.. Cause if you ever read my Leyton fictions you know I love smutty stories.. **

**Yes, the summary pretty much sucks, so just bare with me, and read it.. I think you will like where I take this...  
**

**Happy Reading :) 3**

* * *

Different Kind Of Life.

Chapter 1

I was sitting there reading over my biology notes when I saw him enter the lounge. It's hard not to miss him. He's flat-out gorgeous, 6'0", muscular, blonde hair, green eyes and a great smile. Sam Evans the dreamiest broody's guy I've ever seen. But I never pursued anything since I've only seen him date cheerleader types, he probably couldn't handle a full figure girl like me anyways.

I returned my attention to my biology, as the amoebas and such started to clutter my mind, it wandered back to Sam. God Damn that man is fine! I knew I wasn't going to be able to study with him around so I packed up my stuff and headed to my dorm room. I shoved my books into their respective spots on my small bookshelf and collapsed onto my bed. I thought a nice play session while he was on my brain would prove beneficial and I'd be able to study afterwards.

I lifted up the bottom hem of my skirt and slid my fingers underneath the elastic band of my panties to find my pussy was completely wet. If he only knew what he did to me. He'd probably laugh at me knowing he got me this wet with just walking into the same room. I let my fingers slowly dance around my clit, his vision fresh in my mind. I closed my eyes turning my fingers into his. I got to the point where I could almost feel his breath on my inner thighs when a light knock at my door brought me back to reality.

I quickly pulled my hand outta my panties, tried to regain my composure as I headed for the door. I was expecting one of my girlfriends wanting help with something, that's what ninety-nine percent of my knocks are about, but this time it was Sam. I almost lost my balance as the wind from the door opening wafted his scent into my nose. Ahh damn he's a fox.

"Can I help you?" Almost as soon as those words came outta my mouth I wished I could take them back. I sounded like some snob being bothered by the lower class. And what the hell was he doing at my door? This was a joke. It had to be.

"Mercedes Jones right?" His voice was like butter. So smooth and sexy I melted in the doorway as he said my name. Then I realized he had asked me if I was me. He must have known what I was doing though; I could smell myself over him.

"Yes, that's me. And you're Sam Evans right?" I was trying to play it calm and cool and praying at the same time he couldn't smell my sweet pussy juice on my fingers.

"Would you like to come in?" Oh god I wished! I wanted to feel his hard cock pulsating inside my pussy. I wanted to feel him buried deep within my tight walls. Oh My God, girl calm your self down, he is not here to fuck you.. My mind kept screaming at me..

He winked as he walked past me and sat down on my bed. I felt my heart leap outta my chest when he patted on the bed for me to join him. I slowly eased myself onto the small twin bed and looked at him quizzically.

"So, Mercedes, what have you been up to?" Oh my god! He knew! He'd only been in here for a matter of seconds and he knew I was fucking him in my mind! I stammered for a response but he cut that short with a deep kiss. I felt my pussy grow wet again as our tongues swirled within our mouths. My heart raced as I felt his hands move and rest on my hips. This is a dream, it's got to be a fucking dream... Please Lord don't let this be a dream...

"What was that for" I asked, totally shocked. After pulling away from his incredible lips.

"You know, Mercedes, I've watched you for quite sometime and I've noticed a pattern."

"Whatcha mean?" I replied knowing full well what he was talking about.

"Every time I come into the lounge you leave. But yet I've heard through the grapevine that you… ummm… well that you think I'm hot."

"The grapevine huh, is your grapevine Santana Lopez" I knew it had to be my noisy best friend and roommate Santana, she had be trying to get me to go flirt with him for months.

"Yeah, she said you have dreams about me" he smirk. " Really really, hot, hot dreams..." He licked his big pink lips.

I couldn't believe it, and I know my face was flushed, after that statement.

" It's nothing to be shamed about, truth be... you invade me dreams to."

I honestly didn't know what to say to that, He sensed my uneasiness and leaned in for another kiss. I couldn't believe the amount of lust that my body built up for that man. I think I surprised him by my eagerness.

I yanked up his t-shirt, tossed it aside and quickly made for his shorts. He returned the lustful desire and had my skirt hiked up to my hips, my shirt unbuttoned and was working to get my panties down my legs. Not a word was said as our naked bodies meshed together on my twin bed. Our skin contrasting against each other, his prefect white body, my curvy chocolate body was becoming one.

His hard cock was already oozing with pre-cum as he worked it up and down my wet slit. I rocked my hips up and down desperately trying to force his cock into my aching pussy. He didn't have me wait long. He shoved his throbbing cock deep within my sweetness with ease. I was soaking wet and coated his cock completely.

I couldn't stifle my moans as he began to thrust his dick in and out of my thick pussy. I wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing his cock deeper inside my gripping walls, until he filled me completely. Our bucking counterbalanced each other making his cock ram as far as it could reach then pulling it out completely and repeating.

I knew it wouldn't take me long at all to cum, especially since I played a bit before our encounter. I could feel my orgasm building deep within me and with every thrust from his rock hard cock I was brought closer and closer to cumming. His groaning grew more intense as my pussy closed tighter and tighter around his pulsating shaft.

An explosion went off throughout my body as I was wracked completely with my intense orgasm. My sweetness spammed around his cock causing him to let loose with his own explosion and fill me to the brim with his hot gooey cum.

He collapsed onto my body and we both lay there gathering our breath for a moment. He kissed me deeply, our tongues dancing together as he rolled off to lie next to me. His skin against mine, our hearts racing and our breathing still somewhat ragged from our extreme lust. We stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, his arm wrapped around my waist, his head resting against my shoulder. I fell asleep a couple of moments later with the biggest smile on my face.

The next morning I woke to empty bed, I sat up and, looked around my room, "Was that a dream, did I dream all that?" I laid back down completely disappointed. "But it couldn't be a dream, could it, it feel to real to be a dream." I laid there staring at the ceiling, comparing last nights events, to all my other dreams about the sexy blonde man. " It was real, it had to be.."

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think? **

**Was it Real? Or was it just another one of Mercedes dreams? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Glee, if I did it would revolve around Mercedes Jones, instead of Rachel Berry, and Samcedes would be ENDGAME! Just Saying..**

**Thanks for the reviews, story alerts and all that jazz, This story will probably be a little different from anything on here, There will be a lot of smut, This chapter will kind of give you guys a little inside look into the life of Sam Evans, so be prepared...  
**

**Oh and I'm sorry, that I won't be able to write Santana the way she is on the show, she is my second favorite character, next to Mercedes, I just don't think I can do her justices, like the writers do, or how the fanfiction writers on here do... **

**Anyways, Let me know what you think.**

**Happy Reading :) 3**

* * *

Different Kind Of Life

Chapter 2

I looked down and, realized that I was completely naked. So he was here or did I get so turn on that I strip now, to fuck myself. I was so confused, there was no sign at all that indicated that Sam was in my room last night, but I just couldn't shake this feeling, like it was real, it wasn't a dream. It felt to fucking real to be a damn dream.

"AH,AH" I yelled, If that was a dream I'm more than dying to know what the real thing will be like.

"Hey, I'm trying to sleep"

I looked over in rolled my eyes at my roommate and best friend. Santana Lopez was the party girl, just like she was back in high school. She stay out all night with whoever. Then came back to the dorm, all fucked up, and looking like shit before, she throws herself on her bed. She hated to get up before noon.

She might be a party girl, and very friendly with both the guys and girls, if you know what I mean, but when push comes to shove, she is the only one I can count on, she has been my best friend since we were eight, I might not approve of her life style, but I love her, and I would literally kill anyone who hurts her, just like I know she would do for me to.

I got up in quickly got dress, I didn't want Santana to question why I slept naked. About an hour later, I headed out the door. I was in need of some coffee, I had a smile on my faces, my body was glowing, I was so looking forward to today. I don't know why, I usually only feel this way after a good fuck. But I didn't get fucked, at least I didn't think so. I was confused, but I push it aside, I love the way I looked and felt after a great fuck even if it was me who did the fucking. As crazy as that might sound.

I was walking out of the coffee shop, smiling big. I stopped as I noticed Sam walking with a couple of girls. He was laughing and smiling, damn he looked good. He didn't look my way, so I guess that it was a dream, that kinda disappointed me. I stood still till he and, those girls were no longer in sight.

It was Friday I only had two classes today so, I spend most of my day shopping for music and books that I haven't read yet. I stopped back by the coffee shop to grab two more coffee's I'm addicted to my coffee. And I noticed it was two in the afternoon so Santana will be waking up soon. She will desperately need her caffeine, so she can pipe up for whatever the hell she got plan for tonight.

I walked back to my room, but was stopped before, I could open the door. "Hey Mercedes." I looked over "What's up Puck?' I asked, as he stop beside me. Puck was in a few of my classes, a total class clown, but I liked him, he was fun, and cute, but he wasn't no Sam Evans. Plus he's nothing but a player, and I'm not looking for a player, I dated the players back in high school. I'm to mature to let myself be used by guys now. "Look there's a pool party tonight at my dads place in I thought maybe you would like to come."

" Puck?"

" Look I know you told me that partying isn't your thing, but I think you should check it out, you don't have to stay if you feel uncomfortable, I promise, I won't get you drunk, and I will keep in eye on you, No guy will mess with you.." He gave me his sad eyes, and pouted.. " Please.." he begged.

"Well I guess I could try," I said, I wasn't really a party girl that was all Santana. I went to a few party's had a few drinks, but I never really had a good time. Santana would go upstairs and I would be left downstairs myself.

" Really? " Puck said, in a shocked tone, " Sa... " he started, " I mean, Santana would be so happy.."

I don't know why but I had this feeling like he wasn't going to say Santana at first, " Thanks for the invite Puck, I might see you there, " I said, then walked inside my room.

Santana was in the shower, I sat down my stuff then headed for my bed. I was just about to get all comfortable with my new book I bought. When there was a knock at the door. I open the door in was shocked to see Sam standing there.

"Hey"

"Hey" I wasn't sure what to say or do. Should I asks if we had hot, steamy,sex last night.

"Is Santana here" he asked..

"She's kinda of business right now" I said, as I try to hide my disappointment, I thought he was here to see me, to tell me I wasn't dreaming last night. Who was I kidding, a course he would want Santana, all guys wanted Santana.

"Could you tell her to call me" he asked, giving me that smile that I adore.

"Sure" I said, as I shut the door in his face. I was very upset now, I didn't want to read more into it. I just climb in my bed.

A few moments later Santana enter the room wrap in a towel. She was beautiful, she had a great body, she had money, she was fun, she was everything I wasn't. She was definitely Sam's type, even though she told me, she would never hook up with him, I wondered now if she had, and was afraid to tell me.. It's not like I have the right to be mad, Sam Evans wasn't mine, and never will be.

"Hey girl " she said, in her cheerful voice. As she towel dry her perfected hair.

"Hey" I said, in a weak voice, looking down at my hands, I didn't want her to see the tears in my eyes.

"Cedes, what's wrong?" She asked me, as she sat down on my bed.

"Nothing, just not feeling good"

"Oh, do you need anything?"

I totally ignored her questioned. "Sam was here" I said, in a loud voice, I watched as her eyes widen

"Really?" She said, in her playful voice. " When last night? Did you finally tap that fine piece of ass?"

" He was here just a little while ago, not for me, never for me, he was here for you?" I watched as the playful look on her face disappeared.

"Why me?"

"I don't know, he said to call him"

I watched, as her face turn in to a confused one. "Okay, anyways there is a pool party tonight, you should totally go."

"I know about it Puck told me earlier"

"So are you going?"

I laid there thinking for a moment, I really needed to have some fun, but I really didn't want to see Sam and Santana together. "Maybe"

" No, Maybe girl, you need to cut loose for one night, you never know what could happen."

I stared at her for a moment, as I started to wondered why does she want me to go tonight, she hasn't asked me to join her at a party, since we had a screaming match over her party life, and not caring about her education.. This was foreshore odd... " I'll go..." I told her, as she give me her biggest smile.

* * *

As me and Santana ventured into the party I noticed there was beer and water being passed out. I could also see people were already getting tipsy and were starting to make out. I wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone.

" What are you doing here?" a very shocked Sam asked, as his eyes scanned my body.

I was wearing a simple purple summer dress, and had my black swim suit under it, and a pair of flip-flops, my hair was pulled back in a ponytail. I wasn't trying to look hot, I just wanted to be comfortable,

" I was invited,." I said defensively

" By who?"

" Puck and Santana," I watched as he closed his eyes, like he was annoyed that I was here. " Why? is there a problem, with me being here?"

"That's not what I meant" He said pulling me to the laundry room where it was quiet, "I meant... this isn't your kind of thing."

" I've been to a pool party before Sam."

" Look, this isn't a place for a girl like you."

"I think I can handle myself. I'm not as naive as you may think." I said angrily. I went off to go dance with some cute guys I had spotted from class. I heard Sam call me, as I left, but paid no attention to him. I felt someone come behind me and grab my hips grinding his cock into my butt. I let him and pulled the guy in front of me closer so that I was sandwiched between to guys I've never meet.

Meanwhile, Sam was over in the corner yelling at Puck about something, he looked pissed. I continued to dance as, I kept glancing over at the two, who looked my way. They were talking about me. What the hell was his problem with me being here.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"What the hell was you thinking Puck?" I yelled, trying to keep my blood pressure down, I was fucking pissed off. " You invited her without even giving me a heads up."

" That Mercedes is actually pretty cool, and this rule you got that she can't be invited to our party's is fucked up."

I closed my eyes, for a moment trying to calm myself down, " Puck, you don't get it, I made that rule, because she isn't like other girls.." I looked over at her, as she danced a little to close to some of my team mates. " She's different, she's special, she's unique."

" Dude you my boy, and all that jazz, but loving her from a far, isn't a good idea anymore, I supported you last year when you told me about your feelings for her, only because I thought you would have the balls to actually tell her what you feel, it's been two fucking years Sam.. Man the fuck up, or move the fuck on."

" I know, I just...

" Who the hell invited Mercedes Jones?" Mike asked, interrupted what I was trying to tell Puck...

" Puck did.."

Mike smiled big.." Way to go me, she is freaking...

"She's hot. " Finn said, as he joined in on are conversation.

" Shit...Finn, hot doesn;t even describe her, " Artie said, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. " That girls is every normal mans fucking wet dream... did you see sisters ass...baby got back..." he yelled as he licked his lips. " Her Curly hair, that flawless chocolate complexion, an ass that makes you wanna cry, and don't even get me started on those prefect breast."

I rolled my eyes, as my suppose to be best friends checked out Mercedes, who was now dancing with four guys, whose hands where in places that only mine should be. This was a bad idea, I couldn't believe Puck would set me up like this, he knows how I feel about her, bring her here was the worst possible thing ever.

* * *

**Mercedes POV**

About an hour into the party I was getting horny so I decided to drink some beer and get a little tipsy, so I could pass for drunk. I wandered out to the hot tub and saw Sam talking with the same group of guys he was talking to earlier. They all looked my way, the cute one with the glass' I swear he was undressing me with his beautiful blue eyes, I could get lost in his ocean blue eyes, damn I've never seen bluer eyes before.

I was feeling pretty good, so I decided I could have a little fun with them, I took my dress off, revealing my tight black swim suit, that was barely holding my ass in my breast in. "Damn, take it off" some of the guys yelled. I smiled over at them. Sam was licking his lips, his glazes was making me want to cover up, it was a little to intense to me.

I climbed in unsteadily purposely falling slightly into Sam lap. "oh sorry" I whispered, as I went to move off his lap, I did the same thing to the boy with the blue eyes..

He pulling me down on him, he bent over and whispered "How about you stay for the after party."

I wasn't to sure what he was talking about, but my curiosity, got the best of me, cause I ended up saying yes. If I had known what was going to happen next I would have come more prepared, I'm kidding, if I knew what happen at this so-called after party, I would have never stayed.

In the end there was only like a handful of people left, for this so called after party, everyone was listening to the blue eye boy whatever he was talking about. I sat there on the side of the hot tub, and watched as the guys, took turns throwing the girls in the water, it went on for a least an hour.

Sam and Puck climbed out of the hot tub, "We will be back lady's" I watched as Sam entered the house,

* * *

**Sam's POV**

" I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL ARTIE!" I screamed once we enter the kitchen.

" Dude, calm your tits." Puck said to me, as he grabbed some beer and wine. " What's the fucking big deal, she's here, she's having a great time.."

" Puck, Artie invited her to the after party."

Puck looked at me like I have lost my damn mind. " What the fuck did he do that for.?"

" Because he's a fucking moron, I can't believe she agreed..."

" Artie, must be wanting to taste some of her chocolate sweetness."

" Artie, ain't tasting, or touching, kissing her anywhere." I told Puck, as I helped him, grab some wine. Puck blast out laughing.

Puck just shrugged his shoulders, " Well. she did agree to stay, so maybe it won't be a big deal, Cedes is a big girl Evans, she has a head on her shoulders, she knows better than to get involve with this, plus if she feels uncomfortable, she can just leave..."

I knew Puck had a point, but it still didn't easy my mind, Mercedes Jones, is going to hate me, by the morning, cause there was no way a girl like Mercedes would want to be a part of my life style.

* * *

**Mercedes POV**

"Hey girl, are you sure you want to stay?" Santana asked, I looked at her confusedly

"Why not?

"This isn't your type of thing"

"I have been to pool party before,Santana and I have drunk before. So what do you mean it's not my thing." I was starting to get annoyed, why does everyone think they know me better than I know myself.

" This isn't your normal pool party."

" Umm, it looks pretty normal to be Tana." I said, as I looked around, not really understanding what she was getting at.

" Yes, earlier was pretty normal, but..." she trailed off, for a second before she continued. " This after party, is unlike any other after party, that you are I have ever attended in high school."

I swear every time she talks she just confuses me more. " Santana, just tell me whatever it is you're trying to say.."

She closed her eyes, as she took a deep breath, " Things are about to get heated, things are about to happen, that you probably never even pictured, and you're not prepared for this.. "

" You asked me to come"

" Yes, I did, I wanted you to come to the actual pool party, I never thought that Sam would invite you to the after party, considering everything.."

" Sam, didn't Artie did." I told her, over the last hour I had learned that the blue eye boys name was Artie..

Santana shook her head, before sending Artie a deadly glare, " Damn him, I should have known Sam wasn't the one, fucking Artie..."

I sat there, getting more upset and confused by the second, but before I could question her again, we were interrupted by Sam and Puck coming out the house and Puck yelling " Let's get this night started!"

"God I hope I get Sam tonight" Rachel said, as she watched Sam pour some wine into some glasses he brought out with him. I knew Rachel for some of my classes, I didn't know her and Santana were friends.

" Cedes we can leave" Santana whispered, in to my ear.

"NO, Tana I'm a big girl I can held myself" I glared at her, I wasn't should what Rachel was talking about, or why Santana looked so nervous.

" Promise me whatever happens you won't look at me any different, and we will still be friends, cause I need you in my life."

I was feeling pretty tipsy, but I could totally pick up on the seriousness of her tone, I wanted to asks her what she meant by that, but decided against it. " I promise, sisters for life you know that." She hugged me really quick, them walked away.

I didn't even have time to process what she said, " Hey beautiful, " Some tall, dorky looking white boy said, as he sat down beside me, I bit my bottom lip, as he handed me, a glass of wine. I was sitting on the outside of the hot tub, my legs still in it. "So Mercedes, you look fine as hell" He said, as his fingers went up my thigh.

"Thanks" I whispered, " And you are?"

" Oh my bad, I'm Finn, I've seen you around.. I've always wanted to talk to you, but the shy boy inside of me wouldn't let me. "

" Well, it's nice to meet you Finn." I said, as I looked down at his big ass hand on my thigh.

" Can I ask you question?"

" Sure," I said, as I down the glass of wine he gave me, like I needed anymore wine.

" I know I don't know you that well, but I just never thought you were the type of girl to come to this kind of party.."

I rolled my eyes, " I really wish people, would quit thinking their a fucking expert on my fucking life." I yelled, a little louder than I should have.

Finn looked shocked by my outburst, " Sorry, I wasn't trying to piss you off."

" No Finn, I'm sorry,' I didn't mean to yell, I was just getting pissed that everyone I talked tonight, just assumed they knew my life. I looked around to see if anyone noticed my little outburst, But they didn't Puck had his arms wrapped around Santana and some blonde chick. The blonde was kissing his neck, Santana was nibbling his ear. Artie was with kissing down some Asia girls neck, My jaw dropped, as I looked around the pool and the hot tub. everyone was either touching or kissing someone. I started to put things together, as I felt Finn kiss my neck, his hands moved to the strap of my swim suit.

"Rules for tonight" The Asia girl yelled.

What the hell is she talking about, I was about to get up, when I heard Sam's voice behind me.

" Puck and I decided to have a free night, which means no rules for tonight, and tonight only.. " Sam said, as he sat behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist in pulled me to him. Finn pulled back giving him a hated stare. " The only rule I have tonight, is " he looked at Finn, " Mercedes, is with me. go found you someone else man."

Even though I was grossed out by what I think go's on at these party's, I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my face, as Sam said, I was with him.

" You can't do that?"

Sam laughed, " It's my party, my rules, I can pretty much do whatever I want Finn, so go cry somewhere else."

"That's not how it works Sam" Finn said, as his hands started to caress my legs. "Unless she is a virgin?"

"No I'm n...

"Believe me she not" Sam said, cutting me off. I admit I was a little dizzy, but I heard him loud in clear. I looked up at him. "What did you really think I didn't remember last night." he whispered into my ear, then kissed me sweetly... What the hell did I get myself into, I thought as he kissed me.

" This isn't right Sam." Finn yelled,

" Finn, just shut the fuck up, there are other girls here, Sam wants Mercedes to himself, so let be." Puck yelled, as he went back to kissing Santana.

" Look, Finn Mercedes is off-limits, to all guys and girls.. " Sam said, as he looked into my eyes. " She's all mine." he whispered.

" What the hell do you mean all yours?" Artie yelled..

"I mean that we can continue what we always done, but when it come to Mercedes, she's off-limits. Unless she wants to be involved. "

My head was spinning, I honestly, didn't know what to say or think, everything was happening to fast, " But even if she wants to be involved, you can kiss her and touch her, but no one fucks her.. I will be the only one to do that."

What the hell did he just say, " I... "

" Then what's the point of her being here." Rachel asked interrupting me, I always thought Rachel and I were friends, but the way she is looking at me right now, told be other wise.

" She's here for me, if she wants to leave she can, I won't stop her, even though I really really want her to stay."

I looked into those sea green soulful eyes, this has got to be a dream, there was no way, Sam Evans was sitting here with me, saying all these things.. " So are you staying or are you leaving me?"

I felt myself becoming less drunk, as I stared into his eyes, Should I stay or should I go, was the question, but what the hell was the right answer.


End file.
